


They have to stop right now

by RyanReta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Excuse anything too bad, FIx It, How bad is it gonna hurt when I see it in theaters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OOC, The movie hasn't even come out yet Jesus Christ, i should sleep now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: A marriage proposal, and a bit of crying.





	They have to stop right now

**Author's Note:**

> Those set photos have taken like 5 years off of my life span

"Will you marry me" 

Tears started falling, she couldn't believe he was actually doing this. 

Tony Stark, playboy of the century was proposing. 

He was on one knee in front of her, a small red box in his hands. He opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. 

It appeared to be a platinum band, a large sapphire cut so flawlessly it reflected light in every direction sat incrusted on the ring, surround by smaller diamonds all around it. 

It was truly the most beautiful and perfect ring she had ever seen. 

"Oh my God... Tony..." 

Tony frowned, obviously not expecting the reaction. 

"Pep what's wrong? Did I do it wrong? Was it too much?" 

"No Tony, it was amazing, it was perfect, it's just that... It was so beautiful and the things you said, and then the ring is just so perfect. I was just a bit overwhelmed by it." 

"So? What do you say?" 

"I say... That Steve is definitely going to cry when you ask him." 

Tony smiled, he stood and hugged Pepper. 

"Thanks for helping me out, I just really needed to make sure I had all my words down." 

"Tony that was the most amazing proposal ever, I'm so happy for you. 

Pepper patted his shoulder and gave Tony a small kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. 

" Now, you go get ready, you need to look your best if you're going to ask your husband to marry you tonight." 

Tony smiled at the idea of Steve being his husband, they've been together since New York and he's finally worked up the courage to ask Steve to take him as his one and only for the rest of their lives. 

"God I hope he says yes..." Tony looked at the ring, he had made it himself, the band at least and incrusted the jewels as well. 

"I know he will. Good luck Tony." With that, she left, one last fond smile towards him as walked towards the elevator. 

Tony left to his room, making sure to keep the ring box in sight at all times as he got ready to meet Steve at their favorite restaurant, a small shawarma place where they had their first date.   
_

The next morning Pepper wakes up to find over a hundred messages on her phone.   
A few are business related, one is from Rhodey, saying 'Hey Pepper did Tony spam you too, or was it just me?' 

The rest are all from Tony. 

Most of them are are 'HE SAID YES!', followed by many pictures of him and Steve with Steve showing off his ring, along with videos of the moment he popped the question. The last ones are voice messages, detailing how he messed up his speech and how the proposal had just ended up as "Steven Grant Rogers, I love you with every fiber of my being, I need to know. Will you marry me?", that Steve had cried, for several minutes afterwards actually, and that they were going to celebrate at the house in Malibu. 

She began typing her reply. 

'I'm so happy for your two! I told you he was going to cry!' 

'I'll see you when you get back so we can start planning the wedding. Have fun with your newly betrothed :)' 

Then a reply to Rhodey 

'I got over a hundred messages. How much did you get?' 

His reply is a 6 minute long video of scrolling through all the excited messages, photos, and voice notes.

**Author's Note:**

> That was terrible but it's 6 am and God dammit marvel


End file.
